


My Alpha Valentine: Wedding Bells

by P_Dunton, ZiaLisa



Series: "My Alpha Valentine". One-shots [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Knotting, Las Vegas Wedding, Light Dom/sub, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Omega Verse, One Shot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Dunton/pseuds/P_Dunton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa
Summary: Ben wants to give Rey the wedding of her dreams. Apparently, that means sneaking off to Vegas and getting married by a slightly inebriated Elvis. Time to ring the Wedding Bells!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: "My Alpha Valentine". One-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646974
Comments: 13
Kudos: 142





	My Alpha Valentine: Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This fic can be read separately, but it is also a part of our text fic on Twitter: ["My Alpha Valentine"](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites/status/1230985838072356864).
> 
> Enjoy! And remember that we love comments! :)

**Wedding Bells.**

Ben insisted that Rey buy a dress. She was already showing, and Ben couldn't help but swallow the lump in his throat at the sight of his beautiful girl fitting her baby-bump into a gorgeous mermaid wedding dress.

She was utterly bewitching.

**  
  
**

_ "I want us to have some wedding photos, kitten," Ben kissed Rey's lips, shutting his mate up when she wanted to protest against the dress. "I was your first man, and I want you to marry me in a beautiful white wedding dress." _

_ "But, I am pregnant!" Rey exclaimed, still unable to contain her smile. "Everybody is going to know that I am not that pure, anyway!" _

_ "Your pregnancy is only making you more pure," Ben shook his head. "Please, Rey..." _

_ "Okay," she pouted, but then a sly smile crossed her face. "I will suck you dry, sitting on my knees in that dress, I hope you know it." _

_ Ben growled. They were flying first-class to Vegas, and he would have to spend the rest of the flight with a rock-hard boner that would be impossible to hide. _

_ "I'm gonna spank you for this later," he kissed Rey's earlobe. "I hope you know it." _

_ "I can't wait," Rey winked. _

Ben had found a photographer to take photos of them. The Beta-man was running around, taking pictures, as they were waiting in the queue to be married.

"Kiss your fiancee, Mr. Solo," the Beta smiled.

"With pleasure," Ben whispered hoarsely, leaning to Rey and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "You look ravishing, little one," he murmured into the kiss, feeling Rey smiling.

"Ben Solo and Rey Niima, please," a chapel manager called them, and Rey squeezed Ben's hand tightly.

"I am taking your surname," she smirked. "I hope you know it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

They were wed by Elvis. A fucking Elvis in the most ridiculous outfit possible. Had anyone told Ben that he would be married by a guy in a glittering golden suit... well, he would have laughed in their face. Now, however, Ben was the happiest man alive. It was only noon, and Rey was about to become his wife in just a few minutes.

Elvis asked them to repeat the vows, and both Ben and Rey did it, giggling like teenagers at the stupidity of the situation. The walls around them were pink, Elvis was probably already drunk, and the Beta photographer was trying his best not to laugh out loud too. 

Everybody was happy.

"I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Elvis announced, and Ben rushed to Rey, practically ravishing her mouth. He hadn't been drinking today, but he felt drunk. Happily drunk.

"I love you," he whispered, biting Rey's lips and ruining her make-up. She didn't mind a bit.

"I love you too, you beast," she whispered back hoarsely.

He  _ was _ a beast. Truth be told, the realization that Rey had become his wife made Ben want to claim her again. Knot her. Make her shout out his fucking name.

"Whoa, get a room you two!" Elvis laughed, and Ben finally pulled back from Rey, her lipstick now spread all over their faces. "These two are going to last," the man smirked addressing to the photographer. "I've seen far too many couples, and I just know that  _ this _ is for life."

The moron hadn't even noticed that they were actually mated, but Ben couldn't care less. Elvis was right. He and Rey... They  _ were _ for life.

"I want to fuck you badly," somehow, the Alpha in him turned Ben into a horny creature that could barely think with his upper head now. This was supposed to be a romantic event, but the only thing Ben wanted to do to Rey now after she'd become Rey Solo, was to knot her on the altar. Rey, it seemed, didn't mind a bit.

"I like the way you are thinking, big guy," she purred, making Ben's cock twitch in his wedding trousers. "But you were the one to hire the photographer."

Finally, Ben remembered himself. Rey was right. He wanted to have those photos. Not for himself. He would remember this day forever no matter what. But the little bun that was now growing inside Rey would probably want to see their parents' wedding day. 

Ben sighed.

"Let's go," he said to the photographer. "I want this photoshoot as fancy as possible."

****  
  


They burst into their luxury suite, laughing so hard that Ben's eyes were wet from tears. The photoshoot had been hilarious.

_ "Okay, Mr. Solo, I think we took all photos possible!" the Beta photographer smirked. "Like literally! I think you overdid yourself." _

_ "What?!" never in his life had he been this happy, and hence this reckless. "We haven't taken the photo where I have the Eiffel Tower on my palm!" _

_ "I can also pretend that I am trying to swallow the Sphynx!" Rey shouted out, wrapping her arms around his neck. _

_ "I love you so damn much," Ben kissed her softly. _

_ "Oh, I know... It's because I am so damn amazing..." _

She was.

Ben pulled Rey closer to himself.

"I know how you hate cliches, little one," Ben smirked, kissing Rey's temple. "But can I call you Mrs. Solo right now?"

"That's the cliche I want you to use daily," Rey bit her lip. She frowned for a second. "You know I love you, right?"

Ben put his hand on her pregnant belly. There was a child growing inside her. His child. And he couldn't be happier. Why was she even asking?

"Of course," he smiled at her. "And I will turn into a cheesy goofball if you keep being this beautiful."

"Oh, tell me again that you like my dress!" Rey pulled back from him and swayed, the gown hugging all her curves perfectly. Her baby bump was the best thing Ben had ever seen.

"I want to take a photo of you," he grumbled, getting hard and taking out his phone. "Pose for me, sweetheart."

"Oh, but I am fat!" Rey exclaimed.

Ben lowered the camera for a second, observing Rey. This pregnancy did a number on her. Some days, she was as happy as was possible, talking to her belly and making some plans for their shared future. But sometimes, she thought that she was fat and ugly, and Ben spent nights, sucking her clit and making her come over and over again to make his beloved Omega feel better about herself. 

"Rey, you are the most beautiful woman in this entire world... Please, trust me, sweetheart..."

He meant it. Ben didn't give a damn about how large Rey's body would become, because she was still so tiny. Even with a growing child inside her.

"Okay," she pouted again. "You can take a picture of me from behind," she turned and stood on the threshold that led from one of the rooms of their suit to another. The picture Ben had taken was breathtaking. Everything about Ben's wife was breathtaking. "Do you know," Rey turned to him, looking at Ben slyly. "What else you can do from behind?"

Ben took a step towards Rey, taking her hand and pulling her closer.

"Hm... I have several ideas, sweetheart," he kissed Rey's jaw, making his girl moan. "But... Are you ready to be a good girl for me?"

"Yes," Rey breathed.

It had been his fantasy for several months now. Rey was very kinky in bed. She loved it when Ben choked her, knotting her hard sometimes. And she drove him absolutely crazy, playing a good girl for him. She loved to obey him in bed. And it drove Ben crazy...

"Hm... Let's see," Ben purred, lowering his head and sucking in Rey's mating gland. "And what do you want, kitten..."

Rey shivered at him calling her that.

"I want..." she whispered. "I want to obey..."

Ben pulled back, trying to breathe normally. Her consent was all he needed.

"You'll tell me to stop if you don't like something, and I'll stop," he growled. Rey nodded quickly.

"Yes, Alpha..."

It was hard not to moan at her calling him by his designation.

"On your knees, kitten."

Ben knew that he had to remember that Rey was pregnant. It was impossible to forget about it. They were so well attuned to each other now that Ben could practically feel when Rey was not comfortable. And now was not that situation.

Rey kneeled on the floor in her wedding dress. She looked so young. Even wearing so much make-up, Ben's Omega looked like a school-girl... A pregnant school-girl...

Ben knew that she would flourish into a beautiful mature woman when the time came, and he was sure he would love it. But right here, right now, his mate looked so young, and Ben was painfully hard. He took several steps away from her, unzipping his trousers. His cock popped out of them, standing proudly in front of his wife's face. She was too far away, though...

"Crawl..." Ben ordered, and Rey licked her lips, smiling slyly at him. 

She did crawl to him, sitting on her knees in front of him. 

So damn sexy.

"May I, Alpha?" Rey whispered, looking at Ben's dick.

"Suck it, baby. Please your Alpha."

She didn't need to be asked twice. Ben closed his eyes, trying to remember that it was real. Rey's mouth was too damn small to take him like that. She swallowed deep. Ben was sure that the outlines of his cock could be seen in her throat if someone looked at them from the outside.

"Good girl!" Ben growled. "So good for your Alpha..."

Rey moaned in delight. She was spectacularly good at blow-jobs.

"Good... girl!!! Yes, baby!!!" She was taking and taking, and Ben could feel his knot starting to swell, and had to pull out of Rey's mouth.

"Baby!" Rey exclaimed, pouting.

"Quiet, kitten," Ben ordered, and Rey bit her lip, looking up at him. "Stand up."

She did, watching him intently, and Ben took his time taking off his clothes. Rey was still dressed when Ben lifted her up. He was absolutely naked, carrying his girl bridal style to their bedroom.

"Such a good girl for her mate," he whispered, feeling Rey tremble in his arms.

"Alpha..."

"Shh..."

He put her on the floor in their bedroom, circling Rey and enjoying the view.

"So fucking beautiful..." he whispered, and Rey looked down shyly. 

Ben walked closer to her, starting to untie the straps of Rey's dress, covering her neck with wet hot kisses.

"Tell me whom you belong to, Rey?" he growled.

"You..."

"Louder."

"YOU! I'm yours, Alpha!"

"Good girl."

He could scent that Rey was drenched. Her dress fell down to the floor, leaving Ben's mate in only her white lingerie. He could see her small round belly, and the sight filled him with pride.

"Stay still," he purred. "I want to enjoy the view."

Rey moaned but obeyed, and Ben walked to the bed, lying on it and facing her.

"Come closer, little one," he told her, and Rey neared the bed, her scent spiking. She couldn't take her eyes from his hard cock, and the sight of her licking her lips made Ben even more aroused.

"Look at me, Omega," Ben commanded, and Rey looked up at him, finally averting her eyes from his dick reluctantly. "Does my little bride want my cock?"

He could practically see Rey's nipples harden at his request.

"Yes," Rey whispered. "Yes, I do..."

"Then come and take it," Ben pronounced hoarsely. It was hard to concentrate when Rey's scent was everywhere.

Rey crawled onto the bed and closer to Ben. He helped her straddle him, and she was now right above his cock, about to sit on it.

"Ride me, Omega," Ben commanded, and with a loud moan, Rey lowered herself on him.

"Oh, my God!" she cried. "Ben!"

She was so tight! Even after months that they had spent together, Ben could barely move inside Rey even though his knot wasn't yet swelling.

"Ride me, baby," he whispered. "Move, Rey."

She started to slide up and down his cock, her slick making wet sounds every time he entered her deeper.

"Fuck... Oh, fuck!!!" she yelled, her head thrown back.

"Yes, baby! Just like that!" Ben couldn't help but start moving too. As always, he wanted to reach places inside Rey that had never been touched before. "My little dirty Omega. Do you like your Alpha's cock?"

"Yes! I love it! I love it!"

"My dirty little whore!"

He was sitting now, Rey bouncing on him. Ben's hands were squeezing Rey's butt, and her cheek fit his palm perfectly. Ben had had to adjust not to hurt Rey's belly, but their position was perfect now, and the Alpha could feel his knot starting to swell again.

"Harder, Alpha! Fuck me! Fuck me!!!" Rey yelled, and Ben lost it. One of his fingers that was covered in the slick slid inside Rey's butthole. 

"Fuck! Oh, you fucking animal!" Rey was shocked. However, she didn't stop moving. Ben had never done this before, and now he could hardly believe that she was real.

"You like it, you dirty little thing," Ben sucked in her mating gland again.

"Yes! Oh, yes, I love it!"

"Such a dirty little whore for your Alpha!"

"Yes, I'm your whore! Your whore! Your... Oh, GOD!!!"

Their orgasm was shared and so intense that Ben wasn't sure that Rey could take all of his cum.

"FUCK!" he cried out, pulling Rey closer. She was spasming over him, her cunt milking him.

"Are you okay, kitten?" Ben asked when they returned to themselves, and he placed Rey by his side, unable to separate from her because of his knot.

"Yeah..." Rey whispered. "It was... It was..."

"Amazing..."

"Underestimation of the century," Ben smirked, and Rey laughed at that "I loved your finger in my butt, to tell you the truth."

"Oh, really?" Ben bit Rey's earlobe. "We'll have to work on it then..."

"Definitely..." 

"Had I known that I had to marry you to turn you into such a naughty horny creature, I would have done it before I even mated you."

Rey spanked him playfully.

"Oh, shut up! I am always horny when you are around!" she laughed.

"True," Ben pulled Rey even closer. She was right. Their sexual life was far from boring. "Sweetheart?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mr. Solo," Rey smiled sleepily. "By the way, your mother called me before we entered the chapel today. It's like she felt something... I really think that she is a witch."

Ben laughed.

"Oh, you have no idea... She'll probably turn me into a toad now, and you..."

"And I will become a pumpkin," Rey rolled her eyes in his arms. "That would probably happen anyway because our baby is going to be large. So at least I had the most beautiful wedding without hundreds of people I don't even know!"

Ben caressed Rey's belly.

"Rey, are you sure that it is what you wanted?" he asked, concerned. "I mean, getting married in Vegas and everything?"

"Yes!" Rey kissed him. "Yes. Today is the happiest day of my life. I wanted to spend my wedding day with my husband. Yes, I would probably love to have the guys here as well, but you know... We can celebrate with them later. I wanted today to be just for the two of us... Well," she smirked. "For the three of us."

Ben kissed her.

"You know I love how you are turning into a pumpkin," he smiled.

"Oh, shut up!"

"I mean it! I am going to turn you into a pumpkin every other year after this one is born!"

Rey tried to smack him again but failed, their position making it impossible.

"I love you, sweetheart," Ben smiled. "So very much."

"I love you too," Rey finally relaxed in his arms. "And you know what?"

"Hmm?"

"Does your mom follow you on Instagram?"

Ben smirked at the question. His knot finally softened, and he was able to pull out of Rey. Together they went to their phones. They would fall asleep within minutes, sated and tangled up in each other. But before that, they had to inform the world, and, most importantly, Ben's mother, that their choice was to do everything their way. And their way only. 

Ben opened Instagram.

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think!


End file.
